Halloween Ficlets of Doom
by halfie1981
Summary: Ficlets written for Halloween, some humour, some drama. Blood, Puss and ick, how can you refuse!
1. Chapter 1

Teddy couldn't breathe. It wasn't the feeling of Charlie's hands running along his back that stole his breath. It wasn't the rough, fast intrusions of Charlie's cock, or the feeling of Charlie's impossibly sharp teeth sliding into his neck that caused his breathing to stop.

It was the smell of blood, wafting towards him gently from a body in the corner of the room. A barely alive body that used to be someone he cared about. A barely alive body that held the name of James Potter.

Charlie loved Teddy, had watched him grow from a timid boy to a strong, handsome man, and Charlie believed Teddy was the only possible person worthy of the gift. Teddy had become a vampire the first night they spent together.

They had fallen into a sexual relationship immediately. Charlie took, and Teddy gave without thought. But now, how could Teddy give Charlie this? How could Teddy take the life, the last of the life-giving blood, from James, his first love?

But as Charlie led him slowly towards James, eyes fixed upon Teddy, brooking no resistance, Teddy knew he would.

As James' scream rang through the room, Charlie's smile was all that Teddy could see.


	2. Chapter 2

He was ready. The markings were perfectly scored into the warped, old wood that called itself flooring. The red candles burned strongly in the stuffy room. The blood in the bowl was fresh, poured from his own wrist, a sacrifice to an Old God and even older magic. The whispering of the wind outside mixed with the lyrical cadence of words that spilled from his lips, words from an almost lost language found in a forbidden book that he found during one of his trawls through his family library.

As his voice rose, louder and louder, echoing in the sudden silence, the candles guttered and went out, plunging the room into darkness.

"Teddy. Teddy love, what are you doing? This is wrong. Necromancy is wrong. You know it is." The voice brought tears to Teddy's eyes, his throat felt tight, his breath cut off.

"James? James, is that you? I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen, please, please forgive me. I miss you so much. I don't...I don't know how to go on. All I can think of is finding a way to get you back. To see you again. I can't go on like this, I need you James. James...I'm coming. Wait for me, I'm, coming."

James' watched fearfully as Teddy brought the ceremonial dagger, the very sharp ceremonial dagger to his throat, moving it quickly, slicing open his neck and allowing the blood to pour quickly from his throat. His ghostly fingers reached forward, trying to grip Teddy's wrist, trying to stop him. It was no good.

James bent down by Teddy, looking into his eyes as the spark of life faded.

"Jamie?" Teddy's voice sounded scared.

"It's okay Teds. I'm with you now, Love, I'll take care of you." Teddy reached out and took hold of James' hand, squeezed it once and smiled as they faded out of sigh


	3. Chapter 3

Lily wasn't sure why she was standing here, surrounded by the shambling, rotting undead that traipsed along Godric's Hollow high street. They ignored her, merely moving uncertainly in one direction, then another. They didn't seem to hunger after her brain, they didn't seem to want to devour her flesh, they just...wandered about moaning quietly to themselves. Sometimes, they bumped into one another, which led to an almost comedic sight. They would wave their arms and legs, groan more loudly than normal and end up falling over.

"Lils! I've got him!" The shout came from their house, the home they'd abandoned when it became clear that the contagion had Godric's Hollow firmly in it's grasp.

Lily ran over to the spot that Albus' voice had came from, running into the back garden and quickly finding Albus. He was crouched down in front of what appeared to be a filthy bundle of rags. At a closer glance, it became clear that the rags housed James, her eldest and favourite brother. He had a daisy chain around his head, although it was drooping slightly to left due to the fact that James' left ear had apparently fallen off.

As James' yellowing, runny eyes looked at her, and a strange garbled noise fell from his lips, she sighed. They'd just have to put him with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy in the henhouse. She took James' hand and pulled gently, mentally listing all the other family members they needed to find, and wondering Scorpius would enlarge the henhouse for her. Her Dad was off trying to find the Bokor, or Bokors who were responsible for the contagion. Her job was to play Zombie guard/Zoo keeper.

Blood may be thicker than water, but Lily wished that pus was less whiffy.


End file.
